Unforeseen Love
by SingingVeela
Summary: CH.2 and 3 UP!!!! Hermione can trust Harry and Ron with everything, but is she ready to trust them with this...
1. Harry?

Unforeseen Love

YAY!!! This is my SECOND fic. Yet again it has to do with love, and all I can promise you is that this story will truly live up to it's title. I must ask everyone to please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Even if my story is horrible you can tell me whatever you'd like, but please try and keep the negative comments to a minimum as they devastate me :sniff sniff:. Without further ado I present to you Unforeseen Love.

Love you all,

Willow AKA SingingVeela

A/N = Author's notes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP or anything affiliated with HP!!! 

Chapter 1 - Harry and Ron

Hermione sat at the table absent mindedly eating for she was too busy thinking of something. Ron quickly noticed how she seemed so far away as though in her own world, and he tried to get her out.

"HEY!" he tried snapping then finally he just whispered in her ear " 'Mione ", and she awoke from her daydream to stare at Ron as though she didn't realize he was there.

"Oh yes, Ron?"

"Is something wrong?", Hermione blushed at this but simply stated that she was just revising her homework in her head. Ron was no fool and he quickly realized Hermione was lying, but he decided not to push her anymore.

" So, did I miss anything?" stated Harry as he sat down on the other side of Hermione.

" Where were you last night, I was worried!" asked Hermione not making an attempt to hide the concern.

" I was sleeping in my bed, why what were you doing? " a grin started to grow on Harry's face, and he winked at Ron. This action made Ron look like a tomato ready to burst. Then Hermione spoke.

" I was waiting for you in the common room for you, because I wanted to let you know that Professor McGonagall said not to worry about the Quidditch match because she knew you'd be fine even if you did break your arm, and leg, and rib, and ... " but Hermione was cut off by Ron.

" You make it sound like he was ready for his death bed!" All three laughed at this and Hermione decided to brush it off. A silence crept upon them as they ate giving Hermione time to let it all sink in.

She was so happy around Harry and Ron. She felt as though they were her reason for existence. She just sat and stared at them as though trying to absorb every detail, from the way Ron kept running his hand through his hair, to the way Harry's nose twitched whenever the conversation was steered towards Quidditch. She felt as though they were her haven, her safe place, her sanctuary. She could trust them with anything, but could she trust them with... 

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a cold voice dripping with malice.

" Thinking of your poor red haired lover, mudblood? " 

" Actually I was just thinking of how it would bring me immense pleasure to see you on the floor yelping with pain, ferret!" 

Draco Malfoy was shocked to hear little-miss-know-it-all insult him, but it brought him a sort of satisfaction to know that he made her blood boil enough to say such things to him.

"Well Mr. Weasley, don't have a say in this do you?" 

" Actually I don't I think Hermione is capable of defending herself against scum like you."

" Ooh ouch, two in a row, all we need is little Mr. Hero Potter to say something and my day will be complete."

" Don't count on it Malfoy, I'm actually in quite a good mood."

" And why would that be, Little-Miss-Mudblood got your head all mixed up? "

" Oh Please Malfoy save it, don't you have anywhere else to be? you know with friends?, Oh wait I forgot Goyle and Crabbe don't really count as friends do they, Big bodyguards is what they are, but they won't be around forever Malfoy, you can bet on it." 

Hermione was surprised with herself for she just insulted Malfoy again! Two times in less than two minutes. Wow, hanging out with Ron and Harry was finally paying off!

" Well, if you two don't mind I'll be on my way, see you later in the common room, Oh and Harry I heard you come through the portrait hole at about 3:30 this morning what were YOU doing?" then she winked and with that she left the Great Hall, with just one though in mind... What was Harry doing? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's all for chapter one folks... I Hope you ALL enjoyed it. Don't forget to Review Review Review!!! I know this chapter was short, but I want to get a feel of what you guys want me to write about and if you have any thoughts as to what Harry was doing I'd enjoy to read them and giggle silently to myself ^_^ . Peaceful reading.

Willow


	2. Tell Her

Hello readers,  
I'm sooo sorry that this took so long to post, with what the little problem fanfiction.net had with it's hardware. I would've posted it sooner but as you all know it was something that couldn't happen so here it is… FINALLY Chapter 2  
Oh and there is something I wanted you guys to know ( just in case )  
PRONUNCIATION FOR HERMIONE- { hur- my-'uh-nee } hehehe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry and his little friends because if I did I'd have my fifth book out already!!!  
  
  
Chapter 2- Is it true?  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione lying on the couch reading a book, and petting her ginger cat, Crookshanks.   
  
" I wonder if she even heard us come in, after all, you know how deeply involved she is with her books." Said Ron in a whisper and Hermione quickly retorted  
  
" Yes, I heard you, and I hear you now."  
"Oh ok, what's wrong you seem a bit… edgy" asked Harry with a little concern in his voice.  
  
" Nothing it's just …er… my book was getting really good until you guys walked in and started chattering so loudly!" Hermione said this trying to cover up what was really bothering her, but Ron, always quick tempered, said  
" Oh come off it Hermione, you lied to me earlier and I brushed it off, but now I can't. I mean two times in less than twenty-four hours? Hermione what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? 'cus if they did I'll hurt them three fold. Just let us know!" Ron said that in one breath, and so many emotions coursed through him at the very thought of someone trying to harm her, that he had to sit on the couch or else he would've stalked out of the room to find a punching bag.  
  
" Ron, I know you care about me, and nothing or no one has tried or will hurt me, it's just…" Hermione stopped herself and thought of what Harry and Ron would say? Did they already know? Was she that obvious?   
  
"It's just," she continued " I see most of the girls fancying some cute guy, but I could never picture myself with anyone" Hermione said this, but she knew she was lying to the two people who mattered the most to her. She trusted them, but she was not ready to trust anyone with her feelings, not even herself.  
  
" Oh Hermione, I'm sure there are plenty of guys who'd love for you to picture him with you, but maybe it's someone outside Hogwarts that'll be the one for you. " Harry said this trying to sound convincing, but Ron was looking very pale now.   
  
" You've got a point Harry. Thank you, now if you two don't mind I'd like to finish my book." And with that she tuned them out and continued to read, or at least pretend to read.  
  
" Fancy a game of Wizard's Chess, Ron?"  
"Uh-huh, but this time let's bet on it." Said Ron with enthusiasm because he was sure he'd win, and so was Harry.  
" Uh, ok Ron, but not that much."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey Harry, did you mean that? Could you picture Hermione with anyone outside Hogwarts, because I sure can't." said Ron looking shyly at the chessboard. Harry sat and wondered why Ron looked so hurt that he'd said that.  
  
" Ron " Harry lowered his voice to a whisper. " Why don't you tell her how you feel?"  
  
" ARE YOU INSANE? " Ron said this rather loudly, but Hermione pretended not to notice it, even though Ron lowered his voice so only Harry could hear him " I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship like that. Plus, she said it herself, she doesn't like anyone, so why would I even bother to tell her. I'm not ready Harry"   
  
Harry thought about and finally said, "I guess you're right Ron, but you'd better hurry up before another guy attacks her, you know how beautiful she's become."  
  
" She's always been beautiful to me." Ron said and looked at Hermione and just sighed, Harry couldn't hold in the laughter, but was courteous enough to try and cover it up with a cough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione couldn't read, she simply stared at her book. How could she feel such strong feelings towards a man, but keep it to herself? She knew that for sure she would mess up her friendship with Harry and Ron if she told them how she felt. She thought to herself… Why him, couldn't my heart choose anyone else, but why him? How could these feelings be if they shared such a passion for each other and that passion was hatred at times, but he was very sweet in private. She started to drift off to sleep with these thoughts… How did he feel towards her, DID he even feel towards her… She had to find out, without telling him of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now… OOH who does little Miss Hermione fancy???? HAHAHA just thought I'd leave you hanging for a while. I'll give you all more subtle clues throughout the next chapters. KEEP UP THE REVIEWING I LOVE THEM!! I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 3 UP IN 2DAYS, So keep a lookout!  
A/N   
Thank you to all who reviewed although most of you were anonymous I appreciate everything anyone has to say, name or no name. Until next time, Peaceful Reading,  
Willow  
  
  
  



End file.
